Ship wrecked
by littlepiggy27
Summary: [Chase gone over board] The Davenport's and Leo are going on a cruise for 3 weeks. Something bad happens while there on a crew ship. READ AND FIND OUT. [ I Don't Own Lab Rats]
1. Chapter 1

**Chase's Pov**

Adam, Bree, Leo and I were in the lab talking when, Mr. Davenport came rushing in excitedly.

''Guys, guess what?!'' He said. ''What.''We said.

''We are, going on a crew ship told us.

''That's awesome.'' We said.

''How Mr. Davenport?'' Bree said.

''Oh it was nothing, Not that *Clear his throat* had a ship.''

''What, Big D you had ship this hole time?'' Leo said following him to his computer.

''Yep, But don't worry about that, we are leaving in the morning.'' Mr. Davenport told us.

''Really what time?'' Bree asked.

''5:00 in the morning.'' Are mouths fell opened.

''5:00 i-in the m-morning?'' I stuttered. ''Yep.'' He replied.

''What's wrong Chase? I thought you liked crews ships.'' Mr. Davenport said walking over to me a long with the others. ''Yeah, when I was 9.''

''Oh come on you'll be fine.'' Adam said. I sighed.

''Fine.'' I finally agreed with them.

''Yay.'' They said.

''Alright now i's getting late, so go to bed.'' Mr. Davenport said.

We all headed to bed.

The next morning I got and headed up stairs to see the rest getting ready. I groaned heading to the kitchen.

''What's the mater Chase?'' I heard Mr Davenport asked while packing.

''Nothing.'' I sighed.

''Well, get ready?'' He said. I rolled my eyes. Later that morning. We all got ready and dressed and we packed.

''Okay guys lets go.'' Mr. Davenport. ''Mom are you sure you don't won't to go?'' Leo asked.

''I'm sure Leo I have work.'' Tasha replied.

''Okay.'' Leo said . Alright guys.'' Mr. Davenport said then we headed out I was just standing by the door. Mr. Davenport walked over to Tasha.

''Bye honey.'' He said then kissed her lips. He looked at me.

_''Come on Chase?''_ He said. I aimed my head at the floor not wanted to go.

We headed out the door.

_**On the crews:**_

''Can this ship go any faster?'' Adam complained. I sighed looking at the sea water. It kind of mad me sea sick, so I looked away.

I walked away and headed to Leo and Adam who was talking, Bree was on her phone. Can't believe she has service.

''This ship isn't that great, but it sure can go.'' We heard Mr. Davenport said from the wheel. I sighed. ''Hey lighten up?'' Adam asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

**NO POV:**

The mission alert went off on the boat somewhere. No one heard it.

**Chase's Pov**

We were still but I stopped and Adam and Leo was talking. Then suddenly,There was another ship coming next to ours, I had a bad feeling about this. The doors opened to the ship we were on. I gulped.

My heart was beating fast and Bree got up and supper around them. She knew what was going on. They started to fight.

Adam grabbed a barrel a threw it at on of the guys. Leo fought back. I layed back. See, this exactly what I was a frade of me drowning, Falling in the ocean. One of the guys ran over to me.

I tried to use my force field, but I was to scared. He kicked me and punched me. He grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let go.

I tried to push over board.

''STOP?'' I begged.

''MR. DAVENPORT!?'' I said while the guy was trying push me out of the boat. He pushed me.

But I was hanging off the boat. This ship is wreck.

''Say good Davenport!?'' They man said. I fell and I hit the cold water. I hit a big rock, I fell in to darkness

_**Hey guys how was that. Feel free to review, catch ya on Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Donald's pov_**

''CHASE!'' We all yelled. Adam and I rush to the edge of the ship. I looked at Adam. ''Adam?'' I start. He looked at me.''I'm going in.''

''Wait no Mr. Davenport what if you drown?" Adam said to me, worried like hell. ''Adam, if it takes this much to get my son back, I don't care about drowning.'' I said then I took my jacket of and my shirt. ''Wish me luck.'' I said then I jumped in the water. I swam to the edge of the ship. I dived deeper in the water with my eyes opened to look for my 'son'. I see him. I swam to him. As I swam to him, I quickly grabbed him and swam back up. I finally could breath again. I swam to the ship.

''ADAM!?''

''YEAH...!''

''COULD YOU HAND ME A ROPE?!''

''YEAH SURE!''

Adam did what he was told.

''THANK YOU!''

So I tried to pull us up, and luckily the hook that was attached to the rope was strong enough to hold us.  
As I got up the ship, I laid Chase down. I noticed that the guys were gone. Adam, Bree and Leo rushed towards us.  
''Oh my god Chase!'' Bree cried, kneeling down.  
''Is he gonna be okay Big D?''  
''I don't know Leo.'' I replied.  
''What are we gonna do?'' Adam asked looking at Chase worriedly.  
I opened my mouth, about to say something, but an odd looking object rolled on the ship. The object made some kind of appeasing sound, slowly everything started to fade as one by one someone fell to the ground. Unconscious.

**_Bree's pov_**  
We all woke up in some dungeon we were in. I'm guessing another ship we were in.  
''Mr. Davenport!?'' I shout.  
''Shh, Bree.'' He whispered.  
''Sorry, I was making sure that you were still alive.'' I teased, but I was also being serious.  
''Hey?'' I start looking at my feet.  
''Yeah.'' He said looking at me.  
'' Why are there chains attached to my ankles?'' I start. I then look at Mr. Davenport who was on the floor sitting down a little.  
''And why are there chains attached to your hands onto a metal bar?'' He looked at his hands and tried to slide out, but it didn't work.  
I groaned slightly. I saw Adam wake up.  
''Hey?'' Adam start. Then he got up and looked around. I rolled my eyes.  
''Where are we?''Adam asked confused.  
''Where in a dungeon, Adam.'' I explained.  
''A dungeon, cool? I've always wanted to be in a dungeon! ... Wait...what is a dungeon?'' Adam said looking confused  
I rolled my eyes once more.  
''Wait?'' Adam started. "How do you know we're in a dungeon?"  
''Because there's a sign on the wall that says-" The next part I said with my vocal manipulation."Welcome to the dungeon."

Adam looks at the sign

''Ohhh.'' Adam said.

''Yeah~'' I said sarcastly

''Hey, then why are your hands attached to chains , and chains attached to your ankles? and Mr. Davenports hands attached to chains? And why is Leo attached to chains?''  
I looked at Adam. ''Wait, a, minute, why am I in a cage?'' Adam said putting hands on the cage. Mr. Davenport sighed in annoyed. ''Because, Adam, I think Krane must have done this.'' Mr. Davenport said trying to get out.

''How so Mr. Davenport?''

''Because, Bree, Who else would know about your Bionics?''

''Douglas?'' I said looking at Mr. Davenport.

''No, it's not Douglas, he's too smart to do that, I mean he could do better than lock us up in a dungeon.'' Mr. Davenport explained.  
Adam, Leo and I agreed. I tried too walk farther, but the chains weren't that long. So I couldn't get far. ''When are we gonna get out of here?'' I asked.

''I don't-" mr Davenport struggled to get out of the chains, as he forced the last part out "-know Bree." He groaned.  
I saw Adam trying use his super strenth to break the cage.  
''Why won't my super strength work on the cage, I guess my super strength is useless after all?''  
I saw Mr. Davenport roll his eyes.

''I don't know Adam.'' I said. I tried to super speed out of the chains I'm in. But it would not work. I groaned.

''Mr. Davenport, Why won't my super speed pull the chains off?''  
''I think it's because, they put chains on you ankles so you can't super speed out of here. And Adam. They put you in a cage so you can't use your super strength.'' Mr. Davenport explained.

''Wait, then why did they chained me up?' Leo asked who was besides Mr. Davenport.  
''Oh, because you're too weak too even try to get out.'' mr. Davenport told him. ''Hey!'' Leo said looking at him. ''I am not.'' Leo said. ''Oh yeah, then try?''  
Leo tried... and tried... and tried. He barely did it. ''HA, I knew you couldn't do it.'' Mr. Davenport said. Leo rolled his eyes. ''So, what now?'' Leo asked looking at us. ''I don't know.'' I guess...we wait.''  
Hey... Where is Chase?" I ask.  
**_To be_**_**continued**_

**_Hey guys,how was that, I hope u liked it, So where do you guys think Chase is, Feel to review, see ya later_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**previously, On Ship wrecked **_

_**Donalds Pov**_  
''That, is, IT! I am tired of trying to get out of these chains!'' I said. ''Me too.'' Adam said. ''Big D? We have to do something.'' Leo said.  
''You're right Leo, but how?'' I asked. Then someone came walking down the hall. We were quiet. It were the same guys that pushed my son in the water. 

''Okay who's ready?'' He said in a creepy voice. ''What did you do to my son?!'' I harshly said. He made an evil laugh. 

''What did you do to him?!'' Adam shouted. ''Oh. you won't have to worry about him anymore.''The guy said.  
Then he grinned. 

''What did you DO TO HIM?!'' I said. They walked up to us and they all put a mask on their face, but not on ours. Then one of them threw something in the air, and suddenly the men disappeared.  
I started to get weak and I saw the others get weak too. 

''Mr...Daven-port, what- is going?'' Bree said weakly, but coudn't finish. 

''Don't w-worry kid-s - I'll -get us-out- of- here." I tried to say, but we were falling into the darkness. My vision was starting to get blurry  
We all fell in to darkness. ...  
We all woke up in some place. I have no Idea where.  
''Guys? Guys!?'' I shouted.  
They got up. ''What what what?'' Adam replied. ''Where are we?'' Leo asked rubbing his head.

''I don't know.'' I replied. 

''Wait? Where is Chase?'' Bree asked. ''I don't know.'' I replied again. 

''Wait?'' Bree started laughing. We all looked weird at her. ''Bree what is it?'' I asked. 

''That they didn't chaine us up this time." She said then she stopped laughing. 

''Wow, they're so stupid.''Adam said. I started to laugh a little. ''Dang.'' Leo said. 

''Okay guys, lets find Chase.'' I told them.  
We walked out the then found him laying in some machine bed.  
We rushed to him. ''No, No,No, Chase!?'' I said. 

''What's wrong with Him Mr. Davenport?'' Adam asked in worry. 

''I don't know.'' I replied. "But we have to get him out of here.'' I told them, then suddnely, we heard someone walking down the hall. So we hid. 

''Krane!?'' Bree whispered. ''Shh, Bree be quiet.'' I said. We saw Krane put something in Chase's nose and ears. 

''What is he doing to him?'' Leo asked. ''I don't know.'' I answered. Krane walked back to where he was at. So he wasn't in the room. We all ran over to Chase. 

''We have to get him out of here.'' I told them.  
We rushed out the room. 

''Where are we going?'' Bree asked. ''Out of here Bree.'' I anwsered.  
Then Krane was walking back to Chase. 

I gasped along with Bree. ''Hurry!?'' Adam yelled. ''Adam?!'' I shouted. Then Krane spotted us.  
We ran the opposite direction. 

''NOOOO?!'' We all hear Krane yell, while running to us down the hall. 

''We have to get him out of here!'' Adam yelled. ''We know.''

''Guys there's a door.'' Leo said. ''Good eye Leo!'' Bree said.  
We ran out the door. We found another boat. 

''We have to get on that boat.'' I said. They nodded.  
Then we headed to the boat. The boat was not floting on the water it was tied to something so we have to untie it to head of to sea.

We headed on the boat and Adam layed Chase down on a bench. Krane and some guys were rushing to us.

''Hurry!'' Bree Adam, and Leo said looking at me. I un-tangled the rope.

Then the boat started moving. But Krane was running up to the boat, then he jumped and so did the guys he was with. ''Mr. Davenport, Look?'' Adam said then I looked. ''I know, I saw, Stall them while I steer?'' I asked. Then I saw Krane walking towards my youngest son.

''HEY!?'' I heard Adam yell. Adam ran to Krane. ''Leave him alone!'' He said. Then They Jumped out of the boat.  
There was a big rock in our way. Uh Oh...


	4. Chapter 4

_**previously, On Ship wrecked**_

**_BillUngerLover: I don't know you have to find out! :)..._****_UPDATED!_**

**_tinnisgirl77: Thank you!__ :_****_D_**

**_ChaseyLover: Thank You! _****_XD_**

**Donald's POV**

''Hurry!'' Bree,Adam,and Leo said looking at me. I un-tangled the rope.

Then the boat started moving. But Krane was running up to the boat, then he jumped and so did the guys he was with. ''Mr. Davenport, Look?'' Adam said then I looked. ''I know, I saw, Stall them while I steer?'' I asked. Then I saw Krane walking towards my youngest son.

''HEY!?'' I heard Adam yell. Adam ran to Krane. ''Leave him alone!'' He said. Then They Jumped out of the boat.  
There was a big rock in our way. Uh oh...It then started to rain

''Guys watch out, where about to hit the rock..!'' I shouted. ''What do you?'' Leo asked.

''I MEEN, That where gonna get ship wrecked.'' I explained. L eo got up and looked at where whe're headed. ''Uh oh.'' I heard Leo say.

''Guys watch out?'' Leo shouted. But Krane was picking my youngest son up. ''Oh no you don't.'' I said to my self...Then I grabbed the wheel and turned it to the right. Then they fell and rolled,I fell too...but I was still holding on to the whell. ''HOLD ON?'' I yelled. Still struggling to not let go. I saw Adam trying to get to Chase in time. Then we were finally on the right track. I turned to wheel.

Then Adam finally got to Chase. He grabbed Chase and picked him up. There was a little door behind Adam and Adam laied Case there. The Adam walked out. I smiled. Then I turned the wheel and Leo went sliding.

''Leo?'' I asked. He got up.

''I'm okay.'' He replied. I sighed in relief. Then there was Krane,running to Adam,behind him...

''Adam! WATCH OUT!'' I yelled. Then Adam turned around, then Adam moved and Krane fell in the barrels. I laughed. ''Thank you!'' Adam said looking at me.

''Welcome!'' I replied.

Then I saw Krane go in the little door we had put Chase in. ''No!.'' I said. Then I saw that smirk on Kranes face. I looked at Adam,Bree, and Leo,And I looked at the wheel,then at Chase.

I finally let go of the wheel,and headed down the stairs, and ran to Chase. Krane was about to lay a hand on him.

''Don't you dare!'' I shouted. ''Oh yeah.'' He said. ''Don't you dare lay a hand on him.'' I said. He laugh a little walked to me, as I was backing up.

''Make me.'' He said. Then Adam walked to us. ''I'll make you.'' Adam said, a little mad. Then Bree and Leo came over here to us. Kane backed up a little. As Krane was about to say anything, there was a helicopter in the air. we all looked up,then at each other.

''I'll be back.'' Krane said, then super speed out. I sighed. The we kneeld down to Chase. ''Is he gonna be okay?' Bree cried,looking at me. I looked at them. ''I don't know.''I replied.

''So,what was that Krane put in Chases nose and ears?'' Adam asked looking at me.

''Yeah,it looked at dangerous.'' Leo added.

''It looked like,some ind of drugs.'' Bree said,looking at all of us.

''Maby,it is...I have to gt to lab to see what Krane put in there.'' I said. ''But right now,I wan't all of you to-'' I got cut off my by the ship bumped on the rock..''Mr. Davenport? what was that?'' Bree asked.

''I don't know.'' I replied. Leo gasped.

''Big D look?!'' Leo aid pointing at somthing. I looked at the where he was looking. ''Oh my god,we have to get out of here now!'' I said. Then I grabbed Chase.

''Adam carry Chase'' I said. Then Adam grabbed Chase. There was water coming iup the baot. It was going sink.

''LETS GO!.'' I said. Then we got up.

''Ummm, Big D?''

''What!''

''Look?'' I looked and saw this big huge rock in our way... ''Oh no!'' I said.

''Well,this is it.''Leo said.

''Leo, we are not going to die!'' I said. Then we were getting closer and cloer to the rock.

''I have grab the wheel.'' I said. But it was so far... ''Bree, you're closer to the wheel,could you stear?'' I yelled.

''WHAT!?'' She asked, not hearing a word I say.

''I said,STARE THE WHEEL?'' I yelled. Bree looked at the wheel,and she ran to the wheel ''Do not not wreck!'' I said. Leo looked back at me.

''Where doomed.'' Leo said. I nodded in agreement. Then I saw Adam with Chase. Leo and I rushed to them.

''How is he?'' I asked,kneeling down.

''Not good Mr. Davenport,he's looking pale.'' Adam replied.

''Yeah, Adam,he does.'' I agreed.

''And he's a little worm.'' Adam said. I felt is forehead.

''He's really worm.'' I said. Then The boat finally hit the rock. ''GUYS WHERE GOING DOWN!'' Leo said. The I grabbed Chase. Then we crshed. ''NOOOO!''

_**Hey guys,,,How was that...Feel free to review...See ya later**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank for all the nice review... **_

_**EmotionalDreamer101: **__**Thank you! XD**_

_**tinnisgirl77: **__**Its okay**__**, **__**Thanks for reviewing. XD**_

_**ChaseyLover: **__**Thank you! XD**_

**_BillyUngerLover__: __UPDATED!_****_XD_**

**_enjoy this Chapter!_**

**_previosly, On ship wrecked..._**

_**Donalds POV**_

''How is he?'' I asked,kneeling down.

''Not good Mr. Davenport,he's looking pale.'' Adam replied.

''Yeah, Adam,he does.'' I agreed.

''And he's a little worm.'' Adam said. I felt is forehead.

''He's really worm.'' I said. Then The boat finally hit the rock. ''GUYS WHERE GOING DOWN!'' Leo said. The I grabbed Chase. Then we crashed. ''NOOOO!''

''Well guys...If I die, I just you to know, I hate your cooking Big D.''

I looked at Leo quickly, ''Leo!'' I shouted.

''We are not ging to die!''I shouted. ''Dang Big D, someone rolled over on the wrong ship today?'' Leo laughed

I eyed him,then looked at the ocean. ''No... you did.'' I silently said He eyed me with his mouth opened Then the hole ship went down slowly. I quickly grabbed Chase and Adam held hands with Bree and Leo. ''Ahhhhhhhhhh!'''We went down. Then the ship sank down. We were now in the water...

''oh come on.'' Bree said. I grabbed Chase quickly and had his head on my shoulder. ''is everyone okay?'' I asked. ''We'er fine.'' Leo answered. ''Okay good.'' I said. ''Mr. Davenport Chase is bleeding.'' Bree said. I looked down.

''Oh my god he is!'' I said. ''Wat, Big D, Wouldn't that attract sharks!?'' Leo panicked. ''SHARKS!? Adam, And Bree yelled. ''W- don't worry guys this will all be over soon.'' I assumed. ''Yeah, in till we die!, I'm too young to die'' Leo shouted.

"Yeah, well, so is Chase and you don't see him complaining.'' I said looking at Leo. "Big D he's unconscious.'' Leo corrected. I looked at him. and back at Leo. ''Same thing.'' I said. ''We have to get out of here.'' I said. "Wait Mr. Davenport look?!'' Bree pointed. I looked up. ''A helicopter, Hey down here!'' I shouted. ''Hey,WE'ER DOWN HERE!'' We all yelled.

The helicopter landed. We all smiled in excitement.

We all hopped on the helicopter. The man grabbed Chase from my hands and Well all hopped on.

Leter.

''How is he?'' I asked coming next to Adam. ''I don't know.'' I sighed. ''His palse is weak.'' I said. ''Hey, Take us down to a hospital.'' I said. They nodded.

My youngest was in the hospital bed. I looked at him though the mirror. So did the rest. The doctor came towards us. ''How is he, Is he gonna be okay.'' I cried.

''H's fine.'' The doctor said.

''Don't worry Mr. Davenport, He's gonna be fine.'' Bree said. ''I hope so.'' I said.

Later I walked in the room Chase was in. I walked to him.

''Hello?'' I asked. I sighed and I cried. ''Please be okay.'' I said. Then I started to cry on him .

Then I felt something touch my head. I lifted my head up.

''Oh my god buddy, I was so worried.'' I said in surprised. Hugging him. He started to grip my shirt.

''I was too.'' I heard him say. I looked at him. ''You were?'' asked. He nodded. He started crying, I looked at the wall in surprised.

''I will never, ever, Let you go again. do you here me? never.'' I said, still hugging him. He nodded.

''I love you dad.'' He said.''I love you too.'' I replied. Well the doctors told us earlier that they had got the moth of Chase's nose and ears that Krane put in.

''Are you okay, I'm really sorry.'' I cried.

''Yeah. I'm fine.'' He replied. I smiled. ''I love you dad.'' He said.

''I love you too.'' I said. Then the rest ran in. ''Oh my god Chase you're okay.'' Bree said hugging him.

''Glad you're okay buddy.'' Adam said smiling.

''Yeah, me too.'' Leo said Then we all hugged.

_**THE END**_

_** Hey guys, Sorry this is the end, Of the story. SORRY AGAIN! I hope you ennjoyed it though. Feel free to review. BYE!**_


End file.
